


Lock the door next time

by Ordinary_Writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Got caught, Historia/Krista Mentioned, Modern AU, Teenage Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary_Writer/pseuds/Ordinary_Writer
Summary: We all do it.





	Lock the door next time

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you get caught

The time was 11:30 PM everyone should be asleep then... right? The soft sounds of moans filled her ears as her eyes trained to the screen,

Her hand was under the cover moving up and down as her eyes focused on the two women on the screen

Her laptop was perched on her chest as she laid back on her pillows her hand pumping under the blankets

a loud moan filled her earbuds as the woman on screen threw her head back

Ymirs eyes tried following all movements on the screen from a tongue in,

to the sound of pleasure, to the soft slapping of the two women grinding on each other.

 she groaned into her hand as she arched her body,

 she was close,  _extremely_  close but before she could mess her sheets her door opened.

"You're still awake, Ymir?." her mom asked

Her hand froze immediately as her mom made her way towards her.

"Ymir?" her mom asked,

Ymir quickly slammed her computer shut while accidentally taking her ear buds out in her panic,

The last cries of pleasure were the only thing filling the room full blast before it went dark.

It was silent by then, no one dared to speak at what they heard, Ymir's face was heated

In sexual frustration and in embarrassment

Ymir tried to explain "Mo-"

She was Interrupted by laughter as her mom quickly turned on the light switch

"Ymir!" Her mom repeated in her laughter

Ymir groaned as she tried to hide in her covers away from this hell, but of course life hates her gonna make it worse

"Are you okay over there?"

she heard her voice on the speaker phone, no no no _why now?_

Why was Historia even calling this late at night anyway?!?

"Eh...Historia I think Ymir needs to call you back, there seems to be a bit of a  _situation._ "

"Situation? what do you mean, what's going on? Historias curious filled voice said

"It seems Ymir is growing up," she deadpanned

"What?"

"you'll understand when you're older hunny," A beep filled a room signaling she hung up the phone

"Ymir" her mom called out to her

There was no answer as Ymir gave her the silent treatment

"Ymir"

Her mom gently shook her trying to get her out of her burrito form

". . .Leave me alone" was her muffled reply

"Come on hunny we all grow up right you might as well embrace it, we all have needs"

Ymir only seemed to curl into the covers more, almost become a taquito

A loud yawn was heard then as a deeper voice entered the room

"Why are you both up at night? night's for sleep not for a party" her mother said

"It seems Ymir is growing up" her mom chided

"Ymir growing up? is that some kind of sick joke?" her mother chuckled

"Shut up, get out!" Ymir screamed getting out of her food form as she tried pushing both parents out

"This is my room I can do what I want in my room!"

Ymir finally got to the door when suddenly she was grabbed and a larger body and turned around

"Ymir if you want to kick us out, cover your dick next time"

Her mom burst into laughing again and Ymir heard a thump on the floor, Did she think it was this funny?!?  
Ymir's head hung in defeat as her mom finally let her go

"If you want to masturbate that's perfectly fine, just lock the door okay?" her mother patted her head

Ymir slapped the hand away and nodded softly

"Good night Ymir" her mother turned off the lightly, grabbing her mom on the way and

closed their door softly, leaving Ymir to all of her choices

Did Ymir have a boner? yes, did she want to take care of it?  _Definitely, but with her mom's laughter filling her head_

She grabbed her sweat pants, put them back on then for the rest of the night she played League of Legends.

She begged her parents for a phone so this wouldn't happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> So....great I have no idea what to type of rating this would be Teens or mature....hm...


End file.
